In The Mood For Love
by I Have A Katana
Summary: Quinn et Rachel sont amies depuis bien longtemps. Le seul problème c'est que, depuis quelques temps, Rachel ne regarde plus son amie de la même façon...


**In the mood for love**

Rachel était arrivée devant de la maison. Avant de sonner elle regarda vers la fenêtre du haut. La chambre de Quinn. Elle aimait bien cette endroit. Peut-être parce c'était l'endroit où elle était le plus à l'aise, avec la personne avec qui elle était le plus à l'aise. Elle sonne, pas de réponse. Elle attend, l'habitude. Elle entend un "j'arrive!" derrière la porte. Quinn ouvre la porte, tout sourire.

"Pourquoi tu mets toujours autant de temps sérieux?

-Faut bien que j'me fasse belle pour toi bébé, répliqua Quinn avec un grand sourire.

-Drôle, vraiment. Laisse moi rentrer maintenant.

Elles rentrent,enlèvent leurs chaussures, sautent la cuisine et le salon pour aller dans la chambre. Habitude. Quinn alluma son ordinateur, pendant que Rachel se mit à l'aise.

-Tu veux regarder quoi?

Rachel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Complètement bloquée sur l'image devant ses yeux. Quinn, debout, penchée sur son écran. La cambrure de son dos, sa chute de rein, son... Bref, son corps.

"Hum?"

Quinn leva la tête. Devant une Rachel muette elle se redressa. Elle se regarde, 10 secondes passent. Pas un mot. Quinn avança, juste quelques pas, assez pour se retrouver devant Rachel qui ne semblait pas bouger. Elle claqua dans ses main, réveillant d'un coup la muette.

-Le film? redemanda-t-elle en ricanant.

-Ouais euh.. Comme tu veux.

-Sûre? Donc si on se tape un...

-Tout sauf un film d'horreur, la coupa-t-elle.

Quinn pouffa, elle s'attendait à cette réponse. Elle se retourna, le regard de Rachel s'attarda presque instinctivement sur le bas de son corps. Elle se sentait coupable mais commençait à être habituée à tout ça. Ça faisait quelque mois qu'elle ne la regardait plus de la même façon, l'observant un peu trop souvent. Elles étaient amies depuis maintenant des années, passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble. Ce qui avait changé c'était l'impact qu'avait Quinn dans sa vie. Elle était, le plus souvent, au coeur de ses pensées. Mais c'était étrange. Au début c'est pensée était irrégulières, imprécises. C'est toujours le cas. Sauf qu'elle s'y était habituée.

-In the mood for love ça te dit?

Dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

-Raconte un peu, souffla t-elle.

-C'est chinois je crois. Adultère et compagnie, je sais pas bien. C'est la prof de théorie qui nous en a parlé, il parait qu'il est assez beau.

-Tu racontes mal, la taquina-t-elle.

-Me fais pas chier. T'es chaude?

Elle acquiesça et s'installa sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux deux seconde, les rouvrit pour trouver une Quinn juste devant elle, l'air amusée.

-Prête?

* * *

Son lit. Presque plus confortable que le sien.

Elles étaient installées dedans depuis 20 minutes qu'elles étaient déjà collées. Une habitude. Deux amies très tactiles, c'est ce qu'on disait. Ça à toujours été comme ça. Aucune gêne présente, tout était normal. C'est ce que se disait Rachel à chaque fois que Quinn lui caressait le bras, la nuque. À chaque câlins, bisous et autres. On est des filles, c'est normal, se disait t-elle constamment. Là par exemple, elles étaient allongées pratiquement l'une sur l'autre.

-T'as pas faim?

Pour accompagné sa question, Quinn se redressa, frôlant un certain endroit, proche de la cuisse qu'elle était en train de caresser. Rachel ne respira pas pendant deux secondes. Quinn la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle attendait une réponse.

Réponse que Rachel n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui donner. L'effet de la lumière tamisé, son humeur et leurs "habitudes" lui bouffait le cerveau au point qu'elle ne pensait plus.

-Rachel, répéta Quinn.

-Pardon. Ouais, j'ai ramené des chips si tu veux.

-Tu me dis ça maintenant?

Elle se leva rapide et s'approcha du sac de Rachel, qui de son côté n'en pouvait plus. Elle était là depuis 30 minutes. Seulement.

Quinn s'était réa longée, le film commençait enfin a vraiment démarrer. Tout ce passait bien. Rachel était à l'aise mais ses impulsions devenait de moins en moins contrôlable. Elle avait commencé à caresser la cuisse de Quinn et sans s'en rendre compte allait de plus en plus haut. La respiration de son amie était plus rapide. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un léger gémissement. Rachel s'arrêta net. Elle était aller un peu trop haut.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

-Désolée, j'me suis pas rendue compte que..

-C'était bien...

Elles se regardèrent. Les yeux de Rachel tombèrent sur les lèvres de Quinn. Merde.

-J'pense qu'il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se redressant rapidement.

-Eh! Attends, c'est quoi ton problème? Depuis quelques temps t'es bizarre, y'a un truc qui va pas?

-Y'a rien t'inquiètes.

-Soit honnête, tu sais que tu dois toujours l'être avec moi.

Rachel était au bord du lit, elle prit quelques secondes. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est toi le problème. Enfin moi, avec toi, tu vois.. Je suis pas... enfin c'est bizarre depuis cette année je te vois plus pareil, bégaya t-elle.

Quinn se redressa à son tour et rejoins Rachel au bord du lit.

-Tu veux... qu'on en parle?

-Non, c'est gênant, dit-t-elle à voix basse.

-En quoi? Ça me gêne pas moi.

-Oui toi.

-Non mais sérieux c'est bon t'es ma meilleure pote, ça va! J'vais pas te mordre.

À cette idée, Rachel rougit légèrement. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Maintenant.

-J'vais y aller je crois.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de d'écouter ce que Quinn avait à lui dire et ce précipita vers la son sac et ses affaires et partit. Dans les escaliers, elle entendit une petit voit qui venait de la chambre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir.

-Je disais que si tu voulais t'échapper, c'est raté.

En haut des escalier, Quinn était apparu, avec les clés et un sourire insolent.

-Quinn...

Son ton grave ne semblait pas intimidé Quinn. Elle mit les clés dans sa poche arrière et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se stoppa voyant que Rachel ne suivait pas.

-Tu compte rester devant la porte toute la soirée ou venir en haut qu'on puisse parler?

* * *

Quinn était installée sur son lit, elle attendait. De l'autre coté de la pièce, Rachel. Elle c'était assise assez loin de Quinn. Peut-être craignait t'elle de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Ou pensait t-elle que Quinn n'arriverait pas à lire en elle de là où elle était. Erreur.

-Je vais pas te bouffer tu sais.

À cette pensée Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Esprit mal tourné sûrement.

-Pourquoi tu souris?

-Rien... Bon le film?

Quinn se leva rapidement, avança lentement vers Rachel. Sur sa chaise, Rachel ne bougeait pas, subissant l'action. Quinn s'arrêta juste devant elle, touchant ses genoux. Elle la scruta quelques secondes mais ne paraissait pas gênée. Il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Du soulagement peut-être.

-Écoute, tu peux plus t'échapper là ,donc parle.

Aucune réponse, ce qui irrita Quinn. Elle prit son visage d'une main exigeante, glissant vers sa mâchoire ce qui surprit Rachel.

-Rachel...

Cette fois le ton grave fit trembler la destinataire, qui depuis quelques secondes sembla ne plus être sur terre. Rachel effleura le genou de la jeune fille en face d'elle. Réaction immédiate. Quinn desserra sa prise sur la mâchoire Rachel, puis descendit vers sa gorge. Il y avait une intensité dans l'air, dans leurs yeux. Intensité qui n'avait jamais été assumée jusqu'à ce jour. Rachel fit courir sa main sur la jambe de Quinn, montant de plus en plus. On pouvait lire quelque chose de nouveau dans ses yeux. De la confiance? Peut-être, mais pas seulement. Sa main arriva jusqu'à la poche arrière de Quinn, qui avait à son tour quitter la terre depuis quelques secondes. La main Rachel plongea légèrement dans la poche sa propriétaire.

-Mais je peux aussi prendre tes clés et me barrer.

C'était de la confiance.

À ces mots Quinn posa un genou sur la chaise, entre les jambes Rachel.

-Essaie pour voir, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus sombre que d'habitude.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers Rachel, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

-Quinn j'en peux plus là.

Quinn n'attendit pas plus pour réduire complètement l'espace entre leurs deux visages et l'embrassa. Rachel en profita pour la saisir par la taille, réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Quinn, assise sur Rachel et prise par le moment, mordit sévèrement la lèvre Rachel qui émit un léger cri, surprise.

-Ça c'est pour ne pas m'en avoir parler avant, dit-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Si je t'en avait parlé avant t'aurais eu la même réaction?

-Putain, ouais.

Plus le temps de parler, Rachel scella ses lèvres à celles de son amie, lui suçant la lèvre au passage, libérant un gémissement de la bouche de Quinn. C'en était trop. Quinn se colla encore plus, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Elles gémissaient à l'unisson, emportées par l'action, ne sachant plus où elles se trouvaient.

Dans la maison des parents de Quinn.

Qui venaient tout juste de rentrer.

Elles entendirent une porte claquer. Figée et haletante, comme si elles venaient de se réveiller brusquement.

-Wow.

Elles entendirent des pas et s'empressèrent de se lever. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Quinn.. Oh Rachel tu es déjà là, ça va?

-Très bien et vous?

Quinn donna un coup de coude à son amie.

-Continue de me vouvoyer et je te vire de chez moi, plaisanta la mère de Quinn.

-Désolée.. Réflexe.

-Vous aviez pas un train à prendre? demanda Quinn.

-Problème de billet, On part ce soir finalement, on attend un peu ici et on y va! Ton père en profite pour faire quelques course. En attendant je vais vous préparer un petit truc pour ce soir les filles!

-Maman t'es pas obligée...

-Si si, c'est toujours mieux que des pizzas, et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, aller au boulot les filles!

La mère de Quinn sortit, laissant les deux amies seules une minute. Quinn en profita pour embrasser longuement Rachel. Elle stoppa l'échange avec un grand sourire et rejoins sa mère non sans lancer un derniers regard à Rachel.

Un regard plein de promesses.

END.


End file.
